New Girl
by thequickestway
Summary: Pride and Prejudice presents a vivacious and outgoing Lizzy and a shy, withdrawn Darcy. New Girl explores a world in which these two beloved characters switch personalities in a Modern High School setting. Mostly non-canon.
1. Chap 1-Intro

**New Girl**

_Chapter 1 - Intro_

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own any of _Pride and Prejudice_ no matter how unfortunate that may be.

_~o~_

He was, as they say, tall, dark, and utterly handsome. And me? I was tall and not exactly what they would call gorgeous.

That year, I was a sophomore and was attending my first year of public school. Having home-schooled since kindergarten, I had finally exhausted the scholastic knowledge of my mom and had decided to attend the high school across the street with my best friend who had moved here from the East Coast the year before. So, I was tall, average looking, and the new girl. Things could only go uphill for me, and dang, was I excited or what!

_~o~_

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I know that this is very short, and that what I have written so far is rather cliché, but to be honest, I haven't planned much out yet! I'm not an experienced fictional writer, but loved all these fanfiction stories so much that I wanted to write my own. Please tell me what you think of the start even though it is so brief.


	2. Chapter 2-First Morning

**New Girl**

_Chapter 2-First Morning_

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own any of Pride and Prejudice no matter how unfortunate that may be.

_~o~_

"Lizzy! What are you doing!"

I ignored the shriek and continued playing my song, but after she had repeated her query another six times, I paused to look at her. Seeing that she finally had my attention, she repeated,

"Lizzy, WHAT are you doing at like SIX O'CLOCK in the morning!"

"Lydia, I'm practicing piano before school since I have activities afterward. You were the only one asleep and Dad said it was okay."

Lydia stared back at me in disbelief with her huge raccoon eyes.

"And Lyddie, how many times have I told you not to wear make-up to bed? You shouldn't even be wearing the stuff and..."

"Okay, whatever, go back to playing your Beethoven or whatever, and just leave me alone."

She flounced away with her little nose in the air, apparently trying to make me feel guilty...for _her_ not leaving _me_ alone-guilty enough to maybe make me stop practicing; but with those raccoon eyes...I did as she said and returned to my _Malagueña _by **LECUONA.**

_~o~_

An hour later, I found myself in a classroom for 0 period. Not quite sure as to why I had decided upon American Sign Language as a course, when I already knew it fluently in addition to Spanish, Portuguese, and Korean (which I had picked up from my piano and violin teachers), I sighed as the teacher went through the alphabet with us. After shocking Ms. Mary by holding a complete conversation with her, in sign language, I decided that having such an easy class early in the morning might not be so bad.

As I walked to my locker, I met my best friend, Charlotte J. Lucas and told her about my first class in Public School. It was, in short, easy and boring.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well, what other classes are you taking? I'm sure the rest won't be that bad."

"AP Chemistry, APUSH, AP Spanish, Algebra II, AP Psych, and...um...oh yeah, AP Lit/Comp."

"You're kidding. Chem and Psych?"

"Yeah, I was able to take Biology in sixth, and Chemistry in seventh. I took a break for a couple years, so now I'm doing Chem again."

"Psh, homeschoolers"  
"Hey, hey, hey, homeschoolers are great!

"Yeah I know," she smiled then glanced down at her phone "shoot! We have a minute!"

We both rushed to our lockers and tore our books from the shelf. She let out a quick "bye see ya later" and was off. I was about to do the same, when a firm, warm body ran into me. Not even glancing at the person, I muttered a rather unneeded apology on my part, then rushed to my next class.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I know I haven't really added anything about Lizzy being shy, but that'll come out later :) I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, and I wrote this in a bit of a hurry so sorry if it doesn't make sense or is extremely boring. Oh, and I'd love to get some feedback on this, good or bad, either will help immensely :)

One more thing, I myself never went to public school, so I sincerely apologize in advance if I incorrectly depict the life of a public schooler :)


End file.
